


Stupid

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [17]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Malcolm understands.  Jonathan’s just getting there. Post ep 2.11 Precious Cargo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Stupid arse." 

I'd be calling the jerk a whole lot more than that. When we found him half naked in the swamp with a princess in her skivvies, I expected Malcolm to break his neck.

Instead, he smirked.

Now, back aboard, he's ruffling his hair; calling him names. The world's gone mad.

"I didn't - I wouldn't..."

"I know."

I'm ashamed of myself. Not for eavesdropping - they're my friends. For doubting him.

Trip flirts. Kaitaama's pretty. It doesn't mean anything.

He's a serial monogamist. The eye may rove, but the heart stays true. 

Malcolm understands. I'm dumb not to.

That's love!


End file.
